


Drawings

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Sakurai gives Ohno a present, and gets back one for his birthday...





	

**Title:** Drawings  
**Author:** Biohazard Geeky Nutcracker [](http://coolohoh.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://coolohoh.livejournal.com/)**coolohoh**  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Yama  
**Length:** One Shot (~1.4k words)  
**Summary:** Sakurai gives Ohno a present, and gets back one for his birthday...  
**Disclaimer:** Fiction. Don't own anything but the plot.  
Yay I finished it in time! XD  
桜井くん、お誕生日おめでとう！

 

It was after Kouhaku and everyone in Arashi were hastily changing out of their costumes so that they could get home ASAP. Not just them, but their managers too. It was well past midnight already and everyone was eager to get home for a night's rest. They had a few days off for the New Year, and they were all looking forward to it. December has always been a hectic time for Arashi, concerts, Christmas performances, then rehearsals for Kouhaku, which they hosted yet again…

 

Ohno was rushing out of their greenroom when Sakurai pressed a pen into his hands.

"Ohno-kun, your pen." Sho said.

"Ah, hai, arigatou!" Ohno accepted the pen without much thought.

Being in a rush to get into his manager's car, he didn’t even give the pen a proper look. It was only when Ohno reached home (he dozed off in the car) that he realised the pen was not his. Panicking, Ohno phoned Sho, hoping that he wasn’t disturbing his member.

"Moshi moshi?" Sho picked up the call with a sleepy voice.

"Ah sorry, did I disturb your sleep?" Ohno asked as he noticed the tiredness in Sho's voice.

"No, not at all, I'm just about to reach home… what's the matter?" Sho said as he stiffled a yawn.

"Ano… the pen… its not mine…" Ohno said.

"Its yours now…" Sho replied.

"Eh?" Ohno frowned, his sleep filled mind unable to comprehend the situation.

"I bought the pen for you..." Sho explained.

"But why…? Wait you already got me a birthday present didn’t you?" Ohno asked.

"Yes but I just happened to see the pen, it’s the type you like ne? The one you wanted for drawing…" Sho replied.

Ohno looked at the pen carefully and gingerly removed the cap, the glow on his face getting brighter every second.

"Sugoi! How did you know I wanted this?" Ohno found a piece of rough paper lying around and randomly scribbled with the pen. "Wahhhh suggoiiii! Its so smooth! This is fantastic! Thank you so much Sho!"

"You like it? I'm glad you like it!" Sho smiled.

He could picture Ohno's delighted smile even though they were miles away. Leader's delight and enthusiasm was simply spilling from his voice.

"I was looking for a book when I saw this pen in the store. I heard you kept saying about how you want to find time to draw so I thought I'd get it for you…" Sho said.

"Thank you so much Sho! I love it!" Ohno's sleepiness was completely forgotten now.

Instead, he was searching in the drawers for his sketchbook.

 

The New Year holidays came and ended all too soon. Before the boys realised it the last of their popcorn tour had ended and they were back to their regular work schedule. It was after AnShi filming and Nino, as usual, had made a beeline for his belongings and left for home in record time. Aiba was being shuttled of to Last Hope filming and Jun… Jun was doing something somewhere… That left Ohno and Sho in the greenroom. Sho too, was packing up and getting ready to leave when he became aware of leader staring at him from behind. Sho turned around and looked at Ohno.

"Nani?" He asked with a frown.

Ohno was fidgeting nervously with a book in one hand.

"Eh… Since we won't get to meet tomorrow…" Ohno mumbled, handing the sketchbook over to Sho.

"Tanjoubi omedetou" Ohno spoke louder this time, but his face was red with embarrassment.

"Eh? Nani?" Sho asked. But instead of giving a proper reply, Ohno picked up his bag and rushed out of the greenroom.

 

"Huh??!?!" Sho frowned.

He pulled out the chair and sat down to look at the sketchbook. The book was filled with pages and pages of sketches of Sho. Sho caster reporting the news, Sho in his TABOO outfit, Sho dancing to Jun's Shake it, Sho's terrified face when he was on the roller coaster, the zipline during their training camp, etc etc… Sho just had to laugh at himself as he thought back on those events. Then there was Sho and Ohno fishing together, the two of them leaning against each other on the sofa (for a photo shot maybe?)… And then things started getting… more explicit. There was a half naked Sho wrapped in a bath towel, a sketch of Sho in the bathtub… and finally there was Sho, sleeping naked on the bed, with the blankets and clothing scattered haphazardly over the bed and floor. On the other side a message read 'The weather is getting cold, take care and don't catch a cold! - Satoshi'. Sakurai's face was totally red with embarrassment by then. He slammed the sketchbook shut and closed his eyes, but try as he might he could not get the image out of his mind. 'Come on, what's wrong Sakurai Sho! You see yourself naked in the mirror everyday!' he chided himself. Sho took a deep breath to calm himself, then he opened the sketchbook to that last page again. This time round, he noticed a lot more details. And the more he looked, the more freaked out he became.

 

1) The arrangements of the room, right down to the bottles of hand cream he placed on the side stand, were very darn accurate.  
2) The clothes he strewn on the bed/floor were, as far as he could tell from the sketch, what he wore to bed last night.  
3) His bad habit DID lapse again last night, and he woke up completely naked this morning, almost for some weird reason the blanket was still covered nicely on him.  
4) The blanket in the drawing was strewn on the floor, but at the corner the letters 'SS' was added...  
5) He can make out what look like Ohno's smirk though the small crack of the door (yes, in the drawing).

 

Sho was totally creeped out by the time he reached his house. He was half expecting to get jumped by Ohno the moment he opened the door. No one came to scare him however. Sho slowly opened his room door and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place, everything was exactly was the drawing had shown. He approached his bed and picked up the blanket. True enough, 'SS' was embroidered at the corner in red and blue, just as the drawing suggested.

 

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed Sho by his shoulders and Sho let out a shocked yelped. He turned around to see a smirking Ohno who happily proceeded to drag him down onto the bed, before rolling on top of him. Sho was about to protest when his bedroom door opened to reveal 3 pairs of eyes.

"OI! SATOSHI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Sho yelled, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment as he pushed Ohno off angrily.

Leader on the other hand, merely smirked.

"Wait a minute! What are all of you doing in my apartment? Wait Masaki don't you have drama filming?" Sho asked.

"Filming got canceled so we decided to come and celebrate your birthday!" Aiba replied, the smile on his face even brighter than the morning sun.

"Don't lie! You guys planned this from the start didn’t you!" Sho screeched.

Aiba looked a little guilty.

"And its not even my birthday yet…" Sho muttered.

Nino cut him off, rolling his eyes as he said "Its been your birthday since 5 minutes ago."

"Oh… But its still wrong of you to raid my house like this without permission! I didn’t even pack my house!" Sho said with a frown.

"Tsk tsk tsk, since when have Mr. Perfect's house been messy…" Jun chided. "You didn’t have to give us a spare key you know…"

"Fine." Sho huffed in defeat. "Now will you guys please get out of my bedroom so I can get changed? And that includes you Satoshi…" Sho said sternly to Ohno, who seemed all too comfortable in his bed.

"But we always see each other naked anyway…" Ohno said with a pout.

Sho raised his hands and sighed in utter defeat.

 

A feast was already laid out on the dining room table when the duo came out of the room. Sake, a birthday cake, sushi…

"If I put on weight its all because of you guys!" Sho mumbled in protest.

As they started tucking in to the food, Sho finally decided to ask the question that had been in his mind since he saw the sketch.

"So what were you guys doing in my house this morning?" Sho asked with a frown.

"Eh? This morning?" Aiba looked at Sho, confused.

"What about this morning? We didn’t come here this morning…" Jun said, as he looked similarly puzzled.

"Sho-kun we have not started drinking yet and you're drunk already?" Nino asked with a frown.

"Ah nothing nothing… must be my manager than…" Sho mumbled something incomprehensible.

 

The smirk and raised eyebrow on Ohno's face answered everything Sho wanted to know. The next time Sho looked at Ohno, he replied with a smirk of his own.


End file.
